Pintando o sete
by Srta D.E.S.A.B.U
Summary: Porque, no final das contas, é tudo uma simples questão de fazer o que o outro quer.


**Autor:** Srta D.E.S.A.B.U / cah_fitzroy  
**Título:** Pintando o sete  
**Gênero:** Comédia/Romance(?)  
**Classificação:** T  
**Ship:** Draco/Ginny  
**Observação:** Não leve essa fic tão a sério. A culpa é da DB por deixar a minha imaginação fluir, q.

* * *

**Pintando o sete**

**Sinônimos¹:** anarquizar, incomodar, prejudicar pessoas, fazer coisas indesejáveis, pintar o caneco, pintar o diabo.

A primeira intimação ocorrera exatamente uma semana antes: um lunático agarrara suas vestes e berrara algo sobre os sete pecados capitães. Já que estava em Londres, talvez fosse um esporte trouxa, onde haveria sete capitães, chamados de "pecados". Não ligou.

Já a segunda foi reencontrar um antigo amigo de seu pai e ele contar uma piada sobre as sete estrelas da Ursa Maior. Não foi nem um pouco engraçada.

Nos dias em que se passaram, Draco viu coisas no mínimo estranhas. Dois homens andando lado a lado com chapéus de bobo da corte, um com quatro pontas e o outro com três; uma garotinha segurando um enorme prisma em um dia ensolarado, assim irradiando sete cores diferentes a esmo, e, por fim, quatro jovens trouxas discutindo sobre de uma guerra de sete anos.

Ao parar para pensar na perseguição incessante do número, Draco percebeu que as pessoas que vira tendo comportamentos estranhos eram sete, ao todo. Quase enfartou.

E, naquele exato momento, quatro homens maltrapilhos – que, juntos, carregavam sete armas –, cercaram-no quase em frente ao Caldeirão Furado. Era tarde da noite, e o loiro certamente deveria começar a aparatar _dentro_ dos locais, e não _perto_ deles.

O estresse e a indignação foram mais fortes do que o medo. Draco soltou um grunhido que mais parecia um rosnado e apertou os punhos.

- Quer saber? – ele jogou as mãos para o alto. – Eu DESISTO! – ia sair pisando duro, mas as armas apontadas para sua linda cabeleira o impediram.

- Calma, cara, a gente só quer seu dinheiro – disse o homem mais alto, provavelmente o líder. – O que foi? Problemas no trabalho?

- A minha namorada – contou Draco, estranhando a postura do assaltante.

- Greve de sexo, é?

- Antes fosse. Ela quer uma gaveta só dela – antes que pudesse se impedir, ele revirou os olhos e continuou: – E o pior é que não é qualquer gaveta, é a MINHA gaveta, na MINHA cômoda, no MEU quarto, na MINHA casa! Tudo **MEU**!

Os homens concordaram com a cabeça, compreensivos.

- Não fica assim, cara – disse o líder. – A minha garota encheu minha paciência pra ter uma gaveta só dela, e eu tive que dar, se não ficava louco. Amanhã a gente vai fazer dez anos de casados – revelou, orgulhoso.

- Já pensou no que vai fazer pra ela? – perguntou o homem mais baixo.

- Já, nós vam...

- Será que vocês podem andar logo com isso? – irritou-se Draco.

- Ah, claro. Passa a grana – o loiro entregou sua bolsinha contendo alguns galeões e sicles. Ao ver as moedas engraçadas, o homem sorriu. – Né dinheiro não, gente, é ouro! – os olhos dos outros três assaltantes brilharam. – E um desses vai ser um belo colar pra minha Emily.

Assim que fizeram sinal para que Draco saísse, ele foi o mais silenciosamente possível. Estava na porta do Caldeirão Furado quando ouviu um "boa sorte com a namorada!" vindo de uma das ruazinhas.

Quando chegou em casa, Ginny continuou a folhear uma revista, inabalável. Não falou nada sobre ele chegar tarde, nem sequer _falou_ algo.

Mal sentou na cama, Draco armou um dos seus bicos mais emburrados.

- Você pode ficar com a gaveta de baixo – murmurou.

-Eu não ouvi, amor, você poderia repetir? – pediu ela, olhando-o pela primeira vez desde que ele chegara. Sua cara de inocente era perfeita, exceto pelo ar divertido e sarcástico.

- Eu disse que você pode ficar com a gaveta de baixo – cuspiu, entre dentes.

- O que você disse?

Ao ver o olhar assassino que Draco lhe dirigiu, Ginny deu um sorriso enorme e se jogou no pescoço do namorado. Pegou a mala que escondera de baixo da cama e passou suas coisas para a – agora sua – gaveta.

Draco começou a ficar cor-de-um-arco-íris-raivoso.

- Você... _você trouxe a sua mala antes mesmo de eu __**deixar**__!_

- Você não vai ficar bravo por causa disso, vai? – indagou Ginny, deixando suas roupas íntimas de lado e rumando até a cama. Tentou beijá-lo, mas o loiro desviou o rosto.

Ele agarrou seu travesseiro e se levantou.

- Você e sua gaveta tenham uma boa noite – retrucou, antes de bater a porta com força.

Ginny suspirou. Terminou de arrumar suas coisas e, sabendo que Draco dormiria no quarto de hóspedes e ainda ficaria um tempo sem falar com ela, afundou a cabeça no travesseiro restante.

Bom, pelo menos agora a sétima filha dos Weasley tinha a sua gaveta.

* * *

**¹**Segundo o Dicionário Informal

**Itens:** céu estrelado, arma apontada na cabeça de alguém, um gesto que diga mais que palavras.

**N/A:** Fic escrita para o VII chall Draco e Ginny, do fórum 6V. Beijos para todas as doidas (e doido) de lá ;)


End file.
